


lesson time(please teach me)

by kimchijigae_11



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhoodfriends, F/F, Fluff, bestfriends, heartbrokenyena, highschool, kissingau, lotsofkissing, onesidedlove, yenaiswhipped, yuriisoblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchijigae_11/pseuds/kimchijigae_11
Summary: In which Yuri asks Yena to teach her how to kiss.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Jo Yuri/Kang Hyewon
Kudos: 29





	lesson time(please teach me)

"Unnie.... teach me how to kiss"

This one sentence from her childhood friend crashed down on Yena like a lightning bolt. She didn't know if she heard her right or if she was just hearing things. The thought of her innocent friend asking her to teach her something like this never crossed her mind.

It's not like Yena didn't want to though. She had the biggest crush on her younger friend for ages already but the curiousity of why she wanted to learn how to kiss didn't leave Yena's mind.

"H-huh? Why this all of a sudden" Yena stuttered, managing not to choke on her cola.

"Well..... It's just that...." Yuri blushed as she looked down "Hyewon-sunbae asked me out on a date and I'm worried that I might be a bad kisser if things escalated to that point."

"Oh......."

Right, Hyewon-sunbae again. Yuri kept talking about the girl all the time that Yena was sick of hearing her name now. Nevertheless, the information Yuri just told her didn't fail to make Yena's heart ache.

"So...... Will you teach me?" Yuri asked expectantly as she leaned closer to Yena who was sitting next to her in her room.

"U-uhh sure"

"Cool. How do we start though?" Yuri spoke in an unsure tone.

Yena swiftly held Yuri's cheek with her hand as she moved in closer. She hoped that Yuri wouldn't hear her heart thumping vigorously against her chest.

Not wasting another second, Yena softly collided her lips against Yuri's.

"Like this" She whispered in a low tone.

She captured Yuri's bottom lip and softly sucked on it. She could feel Yuri's nervousness from the way the girl wasn't responding.

She moved back for a brief second.

"Move your lips against mine" Yena muttered under her breath "Go at your own pace"

The younger girl nodded before cupping Yena's cheeks and leaning in.

She let her lips move slowly against Yena's as she shut her eyes tight. She nibbled the older girl's bottom lips, making Yena open her mouth to allow entrance. 

However, before Yuri could slip her tongue between her lips, Yena pushed the girl away as she breathe deeply.

"L-let's continue another time" Yena said as she took in deep breaths "This is enough for the first lesson"

"Huh? Okay"

Yena's heart was running a marathon. Her cheeks were tinted red as she couldn't believe what just happened. She was scared she would go over the line if they continued.

"So.... how did I do?" Yuri asked expectantly.

"Umm You were okay"

Yena was lying to herself. Although it was Yuri's first time, the younger girl seemed to have a knack for kissing.

"I'm screwed" Yena thought to herself.

**********************************************

For days after that, the two made out and kissed like it was their daily routine. Be it at school where there was no one else or at each other's houses, the two would continue their 'lessons'.

Wet noises of mouths colliding each filled the changing room of the gym. At one hidden corner, Yena was backed up against the wall as the other girl kissed her deeply.

"A-ahh" A moan unknowingly escaped from Yena's throat as Yuri's tongue slipped between her lips, exploring inside of her.

"Unnie.... Am I getting better at this?" Yuri whispered as she looked at Yena betwee her half-lidded eyes.

"Y-yes" Yena answered back "At this point, I don't even know if I still need to continue teaching you"

"Haha You flutter me" Yuri chuckled "But it still needs to be perfect when I do it with Hyewon-unnie"

"Hyewon-unnie?" Yena questioned her.

"Well yeah... She told me to call her unnie instead of sunbae"

"Ah... I see"

It was as if Yena's heart was pierced. It was being stabbed every single time Yuri would mention about 'her'. However, Yena knew Yuri would never be hers. The girl was dead in love with her upperclassman that Yena knew she wouldn't stand a chance with the younger girl.

Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from falling for the girl.

"When is your date with her?" Yena asked, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

"Tomorrow" Yuri replied excitedly "Unnie, you have to help me choose my outfit for tomorrow"

**************************************************

The two girls were at Yuri's place with Yena helping the younger girl choose her date outfit.

"How about this?" Yuri asked as she twirled around in front of Yena with her off-shoulder short dress.

"Umm nope"

Yuri pouted as she went into her dressing room again before emerging from it with another outfit.

"This?"

The girl was wearing shorts with a white blouse which had holes in the shoulder.

"Definitely not" Yena replied.

"Unnie, you keep saying no to every single outfit" Yuri whined as she stomped her feet "Do I look bad in everything?"

Yuri was wrong. The problem was that Yuri looked stunning in every outfit that Yena had to take in deep breaths to calm down her heart beats. However, every single outfit Yuri wore was too revealing(according to what Yena thought). The older girl didn't want others to gawk at Yuri, although the girl was going on a date with another person.

"But I heard Hyewon-unnie likes girls who wear off-shoulders though....." Yuri mumbled as she looked down.

That was the point where Yena couldn't hold it in anymore. The girl kept on talking abt Hyewon that it was starting to be annoying.

"Hyewon-unnie this.... Hyewon-unnie that..... Why do you keep talking about her?!" Yena raised her voice as she stood up.

"What d-"

"I LIKE YOU" Yena blurted out as she could no longer contain her feelings.

The other girl stood in shock as she stared at Yena in silence. Yena took this as a cue to go on.

"Jo Yuri.... I've liked you for so long but why can't you ever see me?" Tears started to form in Yena's eyes "Am I invincible to you?! I have been by your side this whole time..... Why can't you notice that I'm hopelessly in love with you?!"

She looked at the Yuri straight in the eyes, full of emotion. Seeing that the girl was still at a loss for words, Yena quickly picked up her bag.

"I wish you the best for you date tomorrow" Yena whispered with a smile as a single tear fell down her cheek before rushing out of the house.

**************************************

It was the next day and Yuri was waiting for Hyewon to come in front of the cinema. The event that took place still clouded Yuri's thoughts. The sad smile on Yena's face before she left was still fresh in Yuri's mind.

The older girl didn't contact her at all ever since that happened and it was making Yuri feel uneasy because the two never go an hour without texting or talking with each other. She sighed as she looked down.

"Sorry I'm late" Hyewon tapped Yuri's shoulder as she arrived "Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure unnie"

In the cinema, the two girls sat side by side as Yuri watched the movie with utmost attention. Just then, a hand held Yuri's before intertwining them. Yuri stared at Hyewon's hand on hers but felt like something was missing.

Usually, her heart would already be in full-on panic mode with just a look from the upperclassman but right now, even though she was holding her hand........ the girl felt nothing.

It was nearing the end of the movie when all of a sudden, Hyewon shifted closer to Yuri and held her cheeks before slowly leaning in.

Yuri knew the time she had waited for was finally coming. She was sure she wouldn't mess it up as she had already practiced countless times with Ye- Oh.....Yena. The image of the bubbly older girl blushing madly as she taught her how to kiss flashed through Yuri's mind.

Before Hyewon could place her lips on her's, Yuri stopped the girl.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"What?" The upperclassman asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry I have to go"

And with that, Yuri picked up her bag and rushed out of the cinema.

She knew where she had to go. She ran and ran and ran. Thoughts of a certain duck-like girl never left her thoughts.

She liked Yena. How dumb of her to realize it this late?

Bursting open the door of Yena's house, Yuri sprinted to the older girl's room and entered without knocking. Yena was lying lifelessly on her bed when the door to her room swung open.

"What the- Yuri??! Aren't you supposed to be wit-"

Her sentence was cut off when a pair of lips pressed desperately against hers.

"W-wait"

The younger girl didn't give Yena a chance to talk as she continued to kiss Yena with force.

"Wait" Yena pushed the girl "I said wait?!"

Yuri backed off before slumping down on the floor.

"W-what? Joyul..... I don't understand" Yena started "Why are you here? Don't you have a date to go?"

"I do..... I left her at the cinema" Yuri said solemly.

"Why? You've been looking forward to this for so long.....So Why?"

"Because....." Yuri's eyes welled up "I realized that I like you unnie"

"Huh?"

"I like you..." The girl repeated "Back at the cinema, Hyewon-unnie tried to kiss me but..... All I could think of was you.... I-"

She was cut off when Yena placed her lips on hers.

"No more words need to be said Joyul"

This kiss between them was different from every others they had shared. This one had passion. All the words they wanted to say right now.... They let their lips do the speaking.

The moved their lips in sync as they kissed slowly and sensually before picking up the spped. Yuri licked and bit Yena's lip softly, asking for permission which the other girl granted.

Their tongues battled each other as Yuri pushed Yena only her bed, climbing on top of her after that.

"Someone's an exceptionally good kisser today" Yena said in between deep breaths.

"Well.... I learnt from the best afterall" Yuri smirked before leaing in again.

"Then, should I teach you something new today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a one shot uwu pls do tell me your thoughts about this


End file.
